Parentage: ‘AMIAL1622’ is the result of a planned breeding program carried out at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. In the spring of 2013, the inventor performed the controlled intergeneric cross-pollination of the species Gasteria carinata (an unnamed plant), the seed parent, with the species Aloe aristata (an unnamed plant), the pollen parent. In early 2014, a seedling that exhibited potential commercial value was selected from all other progeny of the same cross. The seedling was given the reference code “16-0098” and allowed to grow to a mature size, for further evaluation to confirm the stability of the characteristics initially observed. In the summer of 2014, the claimed plant was selected for commercialized.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIAL1622’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2015 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. Through three subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.